Distractions
by IAmTheRedMaskHeWears
Summary: Sophia, still heartbroken over her ex boyfriend's cheating, goes to the only person she knows can help her with her anchor problem, Derek. She wants to change her anchor, but she's not sure if that's even possible. She's so heartbroken, Derek only wants to help her, so he suggests something to distract her. Set during season 4. M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Derek! Derek, open up!" Sophia shouted, knocking on the door.

Derek opened the sliding door to the loft, looking at the desperate teenage girl in front of him.

"Are you busy?" She asked, seriousness tainting her voice.

"Not really. What's wrong?" He asked concern in his eyes. It was no secret that he and Sophia bonded and grew close during the whole Nogitsune dilemma, so he was surprised to see her look so… serious. Being a pixie, Sophia was anything but serious. She played pranks on everyone, even on him. Hell, she even played a prank on Peter once. Let's just say she has never tried that again. The only time he saw her frown, worried or sad, was when Stiles, her now ex-boyfriend, was possessed by the Nogitsune.

"Can I come in?"

Derek made way for her, watching her make her way towards the living room. Well, couch. It was barely a living room.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, sitting down on the couch, looking at her exasperated pacing in front of him.

"Can you change your anchor?" She asked after abruptly stopping her pacing.

"What?" He asked, wide eyed.

"Can you change anchors?" She asked again.

"Soph, I'm not a pixie expert, I-" Derek started to say, but she cut him off.

"I know! But you're the supernatural expert here!" She cried, her eyes getting red.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he asked, "Why do you want another anchor?"

Sighing, she ran her hand through her messy, long, hazel hair. "I want to change it because… I don't want to love him anymore, and him being my anchor means I still love him." She confessed.

"Derek, he cheated on me! And it wasn't the Nogitsune, it was 100% him. When the Nogitsune told me, I didn't believe him, because foxes lie, right? But after we trapped him, Stiles told me everything. The only thing I could think about then was 'how could I be so stupid? It takes a trickster to trick a trickster'. Stiles said that… that it didn't mean anything, and that he was thinking of me while he had sex with Malia," she scoffed. "Like that will make it any better." She said, tears gleaming in her eyes. She made her way to the couch and sat down next to Derek.

"And now, he's always with her! During full moons, holding her hand at school, hugging her like he used to hug me, kissing her, and I…" Tears started to roll down her face. "I just can't take it anymore! We were together for over a year, Derek! If he loves me, if it didn't mean anything, then why is he with her!? Was I not good enough for him?!"

Sophia started sobbing then. Derek, not knowing exactly what to do, simply rubber her back.

"And…" She sniffed. "And, I don't want him as my anchor anymore. I don't want him to be the reason I control myself, because he's the one reason I want to lose control. I hate him so much for breaking my heart every day, but I can't help but still love him." She hid her face in her hands, leaning her head on Derek's shoulder as his arm went across her back towards her shoulder.

That's how they stayed for a while. A comfortable silence enveloping them. He with his arm around her, keeping her close to him.

"I don't know if anchors can be changed, but…" He said after a sigh, still rubbing her shoulder. "I think I know what you need."

She looked at him, her eyes and cheeks still wet with old tears, new ones running down. "Really? What?" She sniffed.

"A distraction." He said, not taking his eyes off of hers.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Something to take him off your mind." He said, leaning closer to her, eyes darting to her lips.

"Got something in mind?" She asked, her eyes looking at his lips, leaning in too. She was not going to lie, she always found Derek attractive. The lone sourwolf with a badass vibe around him. And, after getting to know him better during the Nogitsune ordeal, she realized that he was actually… pretty nice.

Smirking, he said "I may have an idea.", gently placing his lips on hers.

Her lips were soft. His were chapped, but soft. After what felt like hours, Sophia ran her hands through his hair; his moving to cup her face.

The kiss started soft and gentle, but it got heated as he moved his hands towards her waist. Softly running his tongue over her lower lip, she gave him access to her mouth, as he placed her on his lap. Straddling him, she moved her hands towards his arms, gripping at his biceps, hard.

Breaking away, both of them were panting. Keeping her forehead pressed to his, not looking away, the young pixie smiled. "Yeah, I think I like your idea." She said, breathless.

The former alpha grinned, kissing her again, and carried her towards his bedroom, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist.

When he felt the edge of the bed hit his knees, he leaned down over it, her back hitting the mattress. Leaning on her elbows, she looked up at the werewolf's green eyes with her brown ones. Without hesitation, she removed her t-shirt and kicked off her shoes, smirking at him.

Derek scoffed, leaning down to kiss her again, moving his hands up and down her arms, down to her sides. She ran her hands down his back, taking the hem of his shirt and taking it off, to which the werewolf started kissing the pixie's neck.

Moaning and now running her hands through his hair, Sophia wrapped her legs around his torso, already feeling the bulge through his pants when her pelvis came in contact with his. Smirking to herself, she took one of her hands, and started rubbing it through his jeans, getting a groan in response.

"Don't tease me."

"Pixie." Sophia answered, letting out a laugh. Derek's answer? Kissing her hard on the lips, moving his hands towards her back, unclasping her bra, and moving his face towards her breasts, licking and sucking at her nipples.

"Ugh, now who's the tease." She groaned, placing her hands on Derek's jean clad ass, slapping it. Derek chuckled into her breast, sucking one and pinching the other with his hand.

"Hey, no pinching!" She laughed.

Derek looked up at her, with a look in his eyes she had never seen in them before. He smiled at her, moving his hand to unbutton and unzip her jean shorts, sliding them down her legs.

"Can I take your pants off now?" Sophia asked, gently rubbing the bulge again. Groaning, Derek stood up, unbuckled his belt, and took off his pants, revealing his black boxer briefs, with quite a big bulge there.

Smirking down at her, the wolf leaned down again over her, kissing her lips, hands making their way towards her panties, playing with the hem.

Groaning, Sophia placed her hands over his. "Stop teasing me, Hale. Oh my gGd, are you sure you're a wolf and not a fairy or something? Jesus."

Derek smiled at her, clearly enjoying pushing her buttons. Removing her panties, he caressed her knees, going up her thighs. He kissed the space between her breasts, down her stomach, down her inner thigh, then up again, stopping between her thighs.

Looking up at her, as if asking for permission, she nodded and intertwined her fingers in his hair, not breaking eye contact. Derek, without moving his eyes, hands on her hips, moved closer to her opening, placing his lips over her clitoris, sucking it gently, earning a gasp and a moan from the pixie. Derek clearly knew what he was doing, sticking his tongue out and licking her clit up and down.

Sophia, clearly liking what she was getting, hands gripping his hair, was moaning and gasping for breath.

"Oh God, Derek. That feels so good." She moaned, closing her eyes and resting her head on te pillow behind her.

He stuck his tongue inside her, moving it in and out, thumb rubbing her clit, to which the young pixie squeezed her thighs and gripped his hair harder, moaning harder every time.

She could feel her legs shaking, and there was something, like a coil, tightening inside her abdomen, and it felt so good, she didn't want him to stop.

"Oh my God, yes! Derek, keep going." And Derek obeyed, just for a while.

Stopping with his ministrations, he moved to kiss her neck, but she wasn't so happy about it.

"Oh my God! What's your problem!? Keep going, I was so close!"

Derek laughed a little bit, smirking at her. "I know."

"Then keep going! That's so evil, you know!" She cried, legs still trembling.

Derek stood up and reached towards his night table, opening the drawer and getting a condom out.

He, slowly, removed his boxer briefs, his erection finally free. He went to open the little foil wrapping, when a hand stopped him.

"May I?" She said, sounding so small, nervous.

He looked down at her, and with those big brown eyes looking right through him. He gave her the foil square, and she tore it open. With the condom in her hand, she looked down at Derek's length, rolling the condom all the way down.

Lying back down, she opened her legs to him, and he then kneeled in front of her, making his way between her legs, his hands on both sides of her head, his eyes never leaving hers.

He, slowly, entered her, both moaning at the contact. He stayed there for a moment, not moving and just looking at her. She had her eyes closed, biting her lower lip.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Mmhm, perfect." She answered, opening her eyes.

Derek lowered himself, so now they were as close as it was physically possible, one hand caressing her cheek.

"Ready?"

She nodded, to which the werewolf moved his hips. In, out. In, out. Slowly, picking up the pace.

Tonight, it was all about her. He wanted to make her forget all about the little human teenager who broker her heart, and to think about the werewolf man making love to her. All he wanted was to please her.

She wrapped her arms around his back, legs around his hips, encouraging him to go faster.

Moans and missing breaths were all they could hear. Lips meeting lips, lips meeting necks, skin meeting skin all they could feel.

The coil inside her abdomen was tightening again. With every thrust, it was tightening. With every kiss, she was closer to the edge. With every moan that came from him, she was closer and closer.

And him? With every moan and breath she took, he felt himself closer. He felt her walls tightening around him, and knew she was close to cumming, too. He licked his fingers, his hand moving between them and settling over her clit, rubbing it.

That did it for her. She dug her nails into his back, the coil springing undone.

"OH MY GOD, DEREK!" She screamed, feeling her walls breaking and coming undone.

He let her ride her orgasm, still thrusting into her, until he too found his release.

He moaned and called out her name while he came, all the while gripping her shoulders.

When both of them rode down their orgasms, Derek pulled out and laid down next to her. She turned around to lie on her side, looking at him.

"So, did it help?" He asked, running his hand up and down her side.

"Help with what?" She said, with a mischievous smile on her face.

Derek barked a laugh, moving his arms to hold her to him, laying her head on his chest. She placed her hand on his stomach, legs intertwining, his hands on her waist.

"To be honest, I totally thought you'd do it doggy style." She joked.

Derek rolled his eyes, kissed her head, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Sophia woke up alone, light coming through the window, and to the smell of pancakes and coffee.

Still drowsy, she sat up on the bed, the black sheets – which she didn't know were black last night - tight around her body.

She smiled, remembering last night's events, and got up from the bed, about to pick up her clothes.

She stopped as she saw Derek's Henley he was wearing last night. She smiled to herself, put on her panties and Derek's shirt. Walking towards the bathroom, she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place, and she was glad she chose to not wear makeup last night.

She made her way towards the kitchen, Derek with his back to the bedroom, shirt less. She always found his tattoo interesting, the whole werewolf mantra helped her too, during her pranking spree a while back.

"Good morning." He said, not turning around, causing her to jump a little bit.

"Morning." She walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her forehead on his back.

Turning around, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She craned her neck to look up at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, a smile gracing his face.

"I'm okay. Thanks for last night."

"No problem." He answered back. They stayed silent for a moment, not looking away from the other. Derek took this opportunity to lean down and kiss her, which she was happy to return.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked after breaking off the kiss.

"Yeah, I think it looks better on me, what do you think?" She smirked, backing off so he could see her.

"Yeah, it kinda looks better on you." He said with a laugh. "What do you say we get this pancakes and coffee ready, and we eat them in the bedroom?"

"And maybe have a repeat of last night?" She asked him, taking the plates from him, so he could take the coffee mugs.

"I didn't know pixies where mind readers as well." He said, winking at her, both of them making their way towards the bed room.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been super busy lately! With school and my job (which also happens to be at a school.) **

**I've also been busy writing drabbles for another story I've been planning! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about _Gilded with Ivory_, I've just had some things on my mind... Like this new StilesxOC story I'm writing :)**

**Ok, so. This was my first smut fanfiction EVER. So, please review or message me and tell me what do you think! Was it good, was it bad, in the middle? It could be better... Stuff like that :)**

**Thanks again, guys! I love you!**

**P.S.: Idk about time zones, but my birthday is on March 31st (It's tomorrow in here, but maybe it's today somewhere!) **


	2. Author's note

Hey guys!

I'm so glad you've read my story 'Distractions' and even gladder (is that a Word?) that you liked it!

Just wanted to let you know that I'm working on the sequel! This was planned to be a one shot and just be this one, but I've been getting requests to continue writing it, so I'll post the sequel in a different story.

I still don't have a title, but I've already got a lot going on ;)

Can't wait for you guys to read it, and thanks a lot for the love!

-Tatiz


	3. Sequel

Hey guys!

Just so you know, the sequel is now up! It's titled 'Contemplation', so go ahead and read it!

And please don' forget to review!

I love you all!

Tatiz


End file.
